


Let Down Your Hair

by burrsir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, loosely Rapunzel inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/pseuds/burrsir
Summary: Princess Allura has been secretly leading the rebellion against treacherous Lord Zarkon from her tower prison for the last two years, aided by her guard Takashi Shirogane, and their boyfriend, rebel captain Matt Holt.Sometimes, Allura needs someone to remind her to step back and take care of herself too, someone to remind her to breathe and let her hair down. Shiro and Matt are more than happy to be those someones.





	Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Voltron RarePair Flash Bang! I was lucky enough to work with an amazing artist, jayphrax, who you can find on tumblr [here](http://jayphrax.tumblr.com)!

The breeze was sharp that night, if not particularly strong. It bit through the chinks in Shiro’s armor, raising patches of goosebumps along his neck. He shrugged, nudging his cloak up higher across his shoulders. His eyes scanned across the forest before him, darting towards every rustle in the trees or possible mass moving in the darkness.

 

Ten years he’d faithfully served the Royal Guard of Altea, sworn to protect the royal family. His loyalty to the crown had been unquestioned under the rule of the late King Alfor, which, he suspected, was why he had been trusted with his current post for the past two years: guarding Princess Allura’s tower.

 

The moon was bright and full that night, bathing the landscape in a soft blue aura. The Princess always loved nights like this. Briefly, his mind drifted to her; to the way her features would go soft and her impossibly blue eyes would seem to blend seamlessly into the night’s sky before her. He thought about the way she’d rest her chin in her hand, gazing out at the stars as if she had been there and longed to return.

 

There’s movement in the corner of his eye. His mind snapped back to attention, and his hand to the hilt of his sword. His breathing stilled, and in the silence he could make out the skittering of something in the brush. It darted out, caught in just enough moonlight for Shiro to realize it had only been a family of rabbits causing the ruckus. He relaxed, leaning against the shoulder-height brick wall behind him, and watched them meander in the clearing for a moment before disappearing again into the shadows.

 

The world was silent again for a beat. Then another. Then—Shiro had barely registered the hairs on the back of his neck standing when a cold steel blade was leveled at his throat.

 

There was a breath against his ear, then a low voice. “You sure are a terrible guard if you get spooked by some fluffy bunnies, but let some lowly rebel sneak up on you like this. Sure am worried about that Princess you’re supposed to be protecting.”

 

Shiro huffed. “You’re late.”

 

The knife was removed from his neck, a sharp _shink_ telling him it had been returned to its sheath. A pair of long arms in leather armor wrapped themselves around his shoulders from behind, and chin came to rest on them. “Lord Z’s been putting out a bunch more patrols since the last raid. It makes it harder to sneak into the clearing.”

 

“I was worried, Matt” Shiro said, trying to turn his head enough to catch a glimpse of those honey-brown eyes he’d missed so much.

 

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” Matt said, nuzzling into Shiro’s cheek. He gave Shiro a brief squeeze. “But seriously, you need to relax. You'll go mad if you keep staring at nothing like that.”

 

Shiro snorted a laugh. “Whatever.” He placed a quick kiss on Matt’s lips.

 

They were quiet for a moment. Their tone had been lighthearted, but both of them knew the weight the words carried. Neither mentioned the way their eyes briefly darted to their respective scars. They were still, soaking in as much of the soft, tender mood they could. Somewhere in the distance, Shiro heard a cricket chirp. The moonlight highlighted the blue undertones of Shiro’s dark hair, Matt mused.

 

Gently, so as not to disturb the atmosphere they’d created, Matt pulled back from Shiro’s shoulders. He slid down from the wall, and linked his arm with Shiro’s at the elbow.

 

“C’mon,” he said, “let’s go see our Princess.”

 

* * *

 

As Shiro fished for the tower key in his pack, Matt smirked from his position leaning against the wall. “Y’know, I could probably pick the lock faster than you could find that damn key.”

 

“I’m sure,” Shiro said, finding the key and waggling it at Matt, “but then the lock would be broken, I’d lose my position, the Princess would be relocated, and there’s no way in hell anyone would be able to get in to see her again.” He turned the key, a _shunk_ indicating it had unlocked.

 

“Fair point. I bet I could make it look like it hadn’t been tampered with, though.” Shiro stepped aside and swept his arm out, indicating for Matt to enter ahead of him.

 

Shiro pecked his cheek as he walked past. “I’m sure you could, my love.”

 

“Such a gentleman.”

 

* * *

 

At the top of the staircase, behind a heavy wooden door with a heavier iron latch, a figure sat crouched in the shadows, alerted by footfalls in the corridor. The steps stopped, and the latch began to creak. The figure sucked in a breath, completely still, save for a nocked arrow.

 

The door opened a crack, just enough for a voice to come through. “Voltron will rise.”

 

A second voice quickly followed, “And I’ll form the head.”

 

The figure stepped from the shadows, bow lowered. A pair of bright blue eyes peered out from the darkness. “Matt!” she called, beaming smile evident by her tone, “Shiro!”

 

“Allura!” Matt returned with a sweeping, exaggerated bow. He took her hand, gently kissing it.

 

Shiro offered her a fond grin, his eyes soft.

 

“I’ve missed you, my loves,” Princess Allura said, taking Shiro’s hand and giving both his and Matt’s a firm squeeze.

 

Shiro leaned in close, their shoulders brushing. “It’s agony being so close, but having these walls between us.”

 

“Literally,” Matt added.

 

“I know,” Allura said, sliding her hands from theirs and up their arms, pulling them closer to her. “But we must keep up appearances. If Zarkon knew Shiro and I were aiding the rebellion…” She trailed off. “Speaking of,” she perked up, though both Matt and Shiro could see through her avoidance. “What news do you bring?”

 

She stepped away from them, toward a table with maps and figures and plans spread across it. She twisted her long white ponytail into a neat bun. Business.

 

Matt rummaged through his bag, pulling out a pair of scrolls and a squarely folded sheet of paper. He looked between them and Allura, then to Shiro, who met his eyes. They came to a silent agreement. Matt set his things on the table, but didn’t open them.

 

“Allura,” he began, “perhaps news and strategizing can wait until morning?”

 

“Wait?” She did not snap, though her words were firm. “When every minute Zarkon pins more of my father’s kingdom, of _my_ kingdom, _our_ people, under his thumb?”

 

“Allura,” Shiro cut in, his voice smooth, catching in their chests. “I think Matt’s right. We’re all reaching the end of our wits.” He’d already pulled his cloak off and saw Matt doing the same. He stepped closer to her, reaching up to caress her cheek.

 

She met his eyes, and something passed between them. She sighed. “I suppose you’re right. With everything Zarkon’s been throwing at us it is a bit… overwhelming.”

 

Relief washed over Shiro. Allura was strong, tenacious, determined… but she was also terribly stubborn. For her to acquiesce so easily, she must be exhausted.

 

Shiro pressed his forehead against her temple, and laid a quick kiss on her cheek. Matt took her hand and pulled her towards the bed in the corner of the room while Shiro stripped off the plates of his armor.

 

When Shiro joined them, Matt already had one arm around her middle and another entertwined with hers on his lap. He peppered her jaw with kisses as Allura rubbed his hand with her thumb. She leaned into him, and Shiro heard her let out the softest of sighs.

 

With only his undersuit left on, Shiro climbed in on her other side. He twined his hand with theirs, so tangled with one another’s that he wasn’t sure they’d ever be able to get themselves out. With his free hand he pulled the shoulder of her dress aside, the cool metal of his prosthetic making her shiver. He trailed kisses upwards until he landed on the lighter-skinned marks on her cheek. He felt her smile against his lips.

 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile with her, letting out a huff laugh. “There we go. Relax, love.”

 

“And you too, my darling.” She turned, nose brushing his, her eyelids hooded, and kissed him. It was slow, savoring their rare moment of peace together.

 

She felt Matt’s hand tangle in her hair, tugging at the bun. “Let your hair down, Princess.”

 

It came loose, spilling across her shoulders and tickling Matt’s and Shiro’s noses. “I told you,” she said, flipping some into Matt’s face, “not to call me that.”

 

Matt snorted, brushing her hair aside and nuzzling into her neck. “It’s pretty though, ‘Lura. Like you.”

 

She smiled. “Silly.”

 

Shiro felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders. Even if it was only for tonight, and back to business in the morning, they had each other, and they were safe, and they could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://shiroganetakashi.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Please go give Jay's gorgeous art a reblog, which you can find [here!](https://jayphrax-art.tumblr.com/post/178191598575/my-illustration-for-let-down-your-hair-by)


End file.
